Sophie's Biological Parents
All that is currently known about [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]'s biological parents: * They did not know each other/had no connection to each other. * They have important reasons for remaining anonymous. * Telling Sophie their identities could "topple the Elvin world". * They wish they could be a part of Sophie's life. * They were not a part of the black swan. Project Moonlark Sophie Foster is the Black Swan's Project Moonlark. Sophie's genetics were tampered with and that is why her abilities are so strong. However, the Black Swan still have many secrets up their sleeves, even after Sophie becomes a member of their order. Although Sophie has always been curious, her actual biological parents have remained unkown. Because Mr. Forkle is still alive (at least one of them is anyway), there still is hope that Sophie will learn who her real parents are. It also says that Sophie wouldn't recognize her biological parents due to the fact that she doesn't know them. Sophie's Theories # Prentice '(Disproven) # 'Jolie '(Disproven) # [[Oralie and Kenric|'Kenric]] (Disproven) # [[Oralie and Kenric|'Oralie']]' ' # Mr. Forkle '(Half-disproven) # Lady Gisela Fan Theories Sophie has had her theories, but what about yours? Edit in your theories below on who might possibly be Sophie's biological parents! * [[Mr. Forkle|'''Mr. Forkle]] Sophie's biological father could, in fact, be Mr. Forkle. He takes an almost fatherly interest in Sophie, and is a member of the Black Swan. We know that the biological parents do not know who the other is, so if this theory is correct Mr. Forkle may not know who Sophie's biological mother is. We also know that he has denied the fact that he is Sophie's father, but since there are two Forkles, it is possible that the brother who was not there when Forkle denied Sophie's theory was the father after all. * Lady Gisela Lady Gisela could very likely be Sophie's mom. They are both polyglots with photographic memories and blonde hair. Since polyglots often have multiple abilities, it is highly possible that Lady Gisela has another ability, possibly an enhancer, as she has been mentioned to have been wearing gloves multiple times throughout the books. She always curious about Sophie, and there might be a reason for that. Also, we learned that one elf donated DNA at Brumevale and the other at the High Seas facility. The Neverseen attacked at the High Seas facility in book 2, and though we now know about Keefe's pin, it could have helped the Neverseen find the place. Another theory: we already know that Lady Gisela likes to play with genetics, so maybe while Project Moonlark was in progress, she wanted to do more with Sophie's genes. The Black Swan, of course, would have said no, so she might have gotten angry and joined the Neverseen. Mr. Forkle probably doesn't want to tell Sophie because of the way she would react. * Councillor Bronte Councillor Bronte pretends to hate Sophie, and maybe he does, in a way. But in Everblaze, he is one of the only Councillors who stands up for her, disagreeing with the usage of the ability restrictor. He is also the only known Inflictor. Mr. Forkle also once said that if people found out who Sophie's biological parents are, the world would collapse, and Councillors are not allowed to have family. A Councillor breaking a law could definitely topple the world. Another thing to take into consideration is that in the first book, Alden mentions that Councillor Bronte forbid him to search for Sophie. He could have been doing this because he knew the Black Swan needed Sophie to grow up with humans and he was protecting them. * Lord Cassius Lord Cassius 'was very curious when he found out Sophie existed from Keefe. Lord Cassius also was very suspicious of her and questioned her frequently. When the readers found out that Lord Cassius was not a member of the Neverseen, he later asked in Nightfall to join the Black Swan and is still involved in Sophie's life. * 'Fintan Pyren ''' Fintan is told to have blond hair, which would be one similarity between him and Sophie. He has always seemed interested in her, and he may try to destroy her, but that could be the only way he could get what he really wants. Fintan has shown no concerns in hurting people he's close to, so he would have no problem hurting Sophie too. Though this is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a pyrotechnic. *Councillor Oralie' Oralie is blonde, like Sophie, which is a physical similarity. She also seems to deeply care about helping Sophie and the Black Swan. Oralie doesn't tell other councillors what Sophie tells her even if it's against the law. Oralie didn't have to give Sophie Kenric's cache in Neverseen. And in Lodestar, Oralie tells Mr Forkle to keep her in the loop. *'Councillor Kenric' Sophie suspected that Kenric was her father, because he was a Telepath and gave her his cache after he died. However, Mr. Forkle has disproved Sophie's theory, although he may be lying. * 'Brant' Brant told Sophie, ''I've seen you before, ''in Exile, and Sophie hinted that it meant Brant was referring to Jolie, but he would have recognized her, for a different reason, though, because Sophie has brown eyes and he was only pretending to have a broken mind at that time in the series, so he may know exactly why he said such a thing. But, Brant has seen Sophie when he kidnapped her. Though this is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a pyrotechnic. * 'Elwin' Elwin always does whatever he can to fix her and all of her friend's injuries. He cares a lot about her. He has saved her many, many times. Elwin also goes out of his way to help her, by getting Mr. Snuggles for Fitz, in Book Two. * 'Edaline' Edaline is her adoptive parent and has shown to care for Sophie. * [[Quinlin Sonden|'Quinlin']] Quinlin was very surprised to find out Livvy was with the Black Swan, and that might be because he contributed DNA to the creation of Sophie. He helps with the search for her and he also is shocked when Sophie turns up at his office for a probe. * [[Tiergan|'Sir Tiergan']] Sir Tiergan is Sophie's Telepathy Mentor and is close to her, and he tries to help her in every way. Also, when he accepts to be Sophie's Telepathy Mentor, he is accepting because of Prentice, but he could also be accepting because he feels a connection with Sophie. In the first book, he also shows affection for Sophie. He is also Granite of the collective. * [[Livvy|'Livvy/Physic']] Livvy cares a lot about Sophie. She also cured Fitz in book 2, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Exile, while she was helping Fitz, Sophie ended up helping too, because Physic (Livvy) asked for someone to help her and Keefe pushed Sophie into doing it. Livvy also cares for Sophie's human sister, Amy. While Amy is in the Lost Cities, in Keeper of the Lost Cities Nightfall, she stays in Atlantis and stays with Quinlin and Livvy in their apartment. She also gave Sophie many updates on how Amy was doing. * 'Human' One of her parents could have been human. Giving her a stronger connection to humans. Also instead of broadcasting her thoughts, she broadcasts her emotions and that is why Keefe and his dad can feel her emotions through the air. If one of her parents were human would mean that a human other than Amy knows elves exist, unless the Black Swan stole that human's DNA or erased their memories. * 'Alicorn' It is possible, although extremely unlikely, that one of Sophie's parents may be an Alicorn. We do not know the full extent of elven genetic technology, so they may have the technology to do this. This is supported by Sophie's eye color and the fact that she is able to teleport. Mr. Forkle￼ once told Sophie that she was 100% elf, but we don't know for sure that he was being honest. * [[Grady Ruewen|'Grady Ruewen''']] It may be possible because he is very protective of Sophie and loves her very much. This could be one of the reasons he decided to adopt her. Sophie also questions whether he is her grandfather when she is determining whether or not Jolie is her mother. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Human